Five Ways Back
by The Scratch Man
Summary: The greatest power in the universe is man's will to live. Love finds a way to survive. Sequel to Lovestrong. Slash. Slightly OOC. AU.
1. Going  Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: OOC galore. Slash. Swearing. Angst. Poor writing. The usual.**

"Jean-Paul," Scott said.

"_Oui_? What brings you to my classroom?" Jean Paul said, looking up.

"I went to visit Bobby yesterday… I think he's better."

"That's great," Jean Paul said absently, flipping through student assignments on his desk.

"Before I left, he asked if you were going to visit him again." Scott crossed his arms.

"Well you can tell him I have no intention of ever stepping foot in that facility ever again," Jean Paul said, strangely calm, "That should brighten his day," He stood up and looked at the leader of the X Men, "Will that be all?"

"Jean Paul, look, I think he's becoming the Bobby we know again, and he looked sad when he mentioned you…"

Jean Paul snorted rather unattractively and brushed by Scott, "Why should I want to visit him? Maybe I thought he didn't know what he was doing, before, but I know better now."

XXXXX

"You're wasting away, y'know that?" Jubilee said.

Jean Paul took a gulp of highly-caffeinated coffee, "I have no idea what you are talking about," He said, as he put the cup down.

Jubilee grabbed at the stack of papers next to Jean Paul, but he caught her hand.

"No more grading papers," She growled, taking them with her free hand, "I'll do them. You go to your room and go to sleep." She ordered, also taking his coffee.

He made a noise of protest but then slumped back in the chair and crossed his arms.

XXXXX

"Finally back?" the SHIELD agent raised her eyebrows.

"Well you know what they say… 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'…" Jean Paul said, putting his hands in his pockets so no one could see how much he was fidgeting.

"Something like that," she shrugged and pressed in the code and swiped her I.D at the door to open it, "You've been absent for what –three months? What an accomplishment."

Jean Paul ignored the last comment as he walked into the room.

He walked over to where Bobby stood, dancing slowly by himself.

After a moment of watching, Jean Paul said, "I heard you were asking for me,"

"I heard you weren't coming back. Ever." Bobby replied calmly without opening his eyes or stopping.

"Well I'm here now." Jean Paul stated simply,

"You are," Bobby said, opening his eyes and turning to stare at Jean Paul. After an uneasy silence, Bobby asked, "So, you still mad?"

"Absolutely,"

Bobby sat down on his bed, "I'm still not in love with you."

"I realize that."

"Then why're you here?" Bobby wondered.

"I don't know; why were you asking when I would be back?"

"I'm bored," Bobby said, twisting his fingers together on his lap.

"Ask someone to bring you something to do," Jean Paul replied.

"Are you kidding? I'm getting treated like a fucking security threat here! I can't even get a get a friggin' _picture book_ with waiting two weeks for SHIELD to make sure there's no encrypted message in it that will help me escape!" Bobby said, throwing his arms up in agitation, "Apparently I'm a fucking _danger to society_."

"Do you want to be?" Jean Paul asked.

Bobby stared up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"I just thought I might remind you it is y_our_ decisions that landed you in the custody of SHIELD."

Bobby opened his mouth and Jean Paul added, "And it wasn't Lorna's fault."

Bobby stared at him for a moment. After a moment, he said, "I wasn't going to say that."

Jean Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't," Bobby repeated. In his lap, his fingers continued to twist.

"Stop fidgeting," Jean Paul snapped after a moment.

"I'm not," Bobby stopped.

Jean Paul dropped into the chair next to Bobby's bed, "What happened, Robert?"

"With what? Me? Lorna and I? What happened that night I attacked her? What happened after your last visit?"

"What happened with you?" Jean Paul clarified.

Bobby stared at him, "I don't know," He replied finally, "I have no fucking clue."


	2. Love Me Back

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. Wait –what feedback? **

* * *

><p>Jean Paul keeps going back after that day.<p>

He doesn't know why.

He thinks that he shouldn't.

Bobby used him, Bobby doesn't love him, and Bobby will never love him.

But he falls back into routine of visiting Bobby once more.

They don't always speak.

Mostly, they just sit quietly, Bobby on his bed, reading the same magazine, Jean Paul in his chair, watching him.

Sometimes, Bobby was turning slowly in the middle of the room, swaying to music only he could hear.

His case wasn't extreme.

He never attacked anybody, not after that night with Polaris.

Jean Paul hung up his jacket and waited for the SHIELD agent to unlock the room.

Bobby was lying on his back, fingers laced behind his head. He didn't say a word, not even "Back again?"

Jean Paul sat down in his usual chair and leaned over Bobby, raising an eyebrow.

Bobby made a face back at him and then sat up, "Hey," he said wearily.

"Is there something wrong?" Jean Paul inquired.

"Just tired," Bobby shrugged.

"Then sleep,"

"I can't,"

Jean Paul frowned, "Why not?"

"I've been thinking,"

The Quebecois could not help but remark, "It does seem rather difficult for you to do, _oui_?"

"Ha-fucking-ha," Bobby muttered.

Jean Paul regarded the ice mutant for a moment. "What've you been thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing new," Bobby replied simply, "It's been ten months, did you realize that?"

"I never noticed." Jean Paul insisted.

Bobby scowled, "Go away, Jean Paul. I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"Really? I was never under the impression that you were," he replied.

"Look, Beaubier," Bobby said, "I was in therapy ten hours a week. I didn't care if you were here or not and it really didn't make a fucking difference to me because I don't care about _you_, but I never told you to go earlier because my fucking doctor said that your presence would –what did she say? Oh right –'help me overcome my emotional stress and confusion'. But hey –therapy's over and I'll be out soon, so I don't have to put up with you here. Fuck off."

Jean Paul crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, "No."

Bobby's eyes flashed, "What?"

"I said no." Jean Paul smirked, "I intend to stay _right_ here."

"I thought I just told you to-" Bobby started angrily.

"I heard what you said," said Jean Paul calmly, "And I don't believe you. That was just your way of trying to push me away, and you know it."

"That was the truth!" Bobby snapped.

"I know you, Bobby, and being an asshole is what you do to push people away." Jean Paul said, folding his arms.

"You would know?" Bobby spat.

"I _should_ know." Jean Paul raised an eyebrow, "I dated you for a year."

"And you wasted your affections on someone who didn't and still doesn't care."

"That makes him very stupid, doesn't it?"

"It makes _you_ stupid. You should have been able to tell. I dropped enough hints."

"If you really didn't care, you wouldn't have taken the effort to give those hints." Jean Paul replied.

"I hinted so you wouldn't make everyone else miserable with your moaning and bitching when I dumped you."

"I dumped _you_,"

"Because I broke your heart,"

"My heart is in perfect condition, Robert, thank you for your concern."

"Why am I even having this conversation? And why the hell are you so god-damned _convinced_ I even liked you a little bit? I _never_ told you I loved you."

"Once," Jean Paul inserted.

"What?" Bobby scowled.

"You said it once." Jean Paul said,

"I was lying."

"You said it when you were asleep."

"I wasn't talking about you, then."

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Jean Paul's lips, "You said my name. So unless you know another Jean-Paul…" he said quietly.

"Shut up and go the hell away." Bobby muttered, turning his back on Jean Paul and taking out a comic to read.

"I'll see you next week, hm?" Jean Paul said, walking out of the room.


	3. Back Again, As Always

**Disclaimer: Damn the man.**

**A/N: Chapter three to 'Back'. Please review? I'm desperate.**

**A/N: My sister just walked by laughing, after she re-watched the music video for 'If I Had You', and said that Adam Lambert had the same smirk as me. Needless to say, this greatly amuses me.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you do that?" Jean Paul asked.<p>

He was sitting in their room, watching Bobby turn lazily in a circle.

"It's calming," Bobby replied, slowly opening his eyes and peering at the Canadian.

"It makes you seem …"

"Slightly disturbed in the head?" Bobby suggested.

"_Oui_," Jean Paul said hesitantly.

"That's because I am," Bobby laughed care-freely.

Jean Paul frowned, "You're acting strange today," He noted. Really, everything seemed a little off. Did Bobby redecorate the room? Maybe did some repainting?

"_You're _acting awfully strange, too, Jean-Paul." Bobby said, stopping and putting his hands of his hips.

"I'm not," Jean Paul denied,

Bobby walked over and sat down on their bed next to Jean-Paul, "_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, _Jean-Paul?" he said softly.

"_Je vais bien_; nothing's bothering me," Jean-Paul insisted.

Bobby looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. He stood up, "Well I'm going,"

"Where?" Jean-Paul asked, following Bobby to the door,

"I have a date with Lorna," Bobby replied.

"But you're _my_ boyfriend," Jean-Paul said, confused.

Bobby laughed, "I can still sleep with other people though,"

Jean Paul frowned deeply. This was very strange. "That would defeat the purpose of being in a relationship, wouldn't it?" he said.

"Oh, Jean-Paul, it's just a little bit of cheating," Bobby chuckled, "It's not like it'll hurt anyone. Besides, I'm just going to break your heart and leave you when I get bored, so what does it matter?" He laughed again, "Wake-up, Jean-Paul,"

Stunned, Jean-Paul watched Bobby open the door and walk away. He came to his senses a moment later and ran after Bobby down the hall, calling his name, but even with his super speed, the dark hallway seemed to stretch on forever…

And then the floor suddenly vanished and he was falling…

* * *

><p>"Robert!" He gasped, awakening with a start.<p>

"Eh, _non_, not Robert,"

Jean-Paul looked around the dark room, disorientated, and recognized the outlines of Remy LeBeau.

Gambit; that might explain why Bobby was speaking French in the dream when he asked what was bothering Jean-Paul.

Then again, was it a dream…or was it a nightmare?

Jean-Paul stood up after realizing that he'd fallen out of his chair and onto the floor, "_Desole_. How may I help you?"

"Dere's a Danger Room session right now?" Gambit reminded Jean-Paul, "Cyke wanted me t' come up an' call you… seein' as y' usually ain't _late_, an' even Logan an' I made it t' de session 'fore you."

Jean-Paul rubbed his eyes, "Thank you for your concern… I just overslept."

"Dat would be a first, _homme_," LeBeau said. He crossed his arms, "_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse_?" He asked.

"_Non_," Jean-Paul snapped in return.

"Jus' sayin'. I know we ain't dat close, Jean-Paul, _mais_ I noticed y' been goin' 'round lookin' tired dese days."

"I'm fine," Jean-Paul reiterated through his teeth.

"No y' ain't, _mais oui_, we can still pretend y' are," LeBeau shrugged, heading out of the room, "I'll tell Cyke y' not feelin' well. Get some rest, Jean-Paul, an' don' fall 'sleep sittin' at y' desk –it's bad fo' y' posture."

Jean-Paul watched as he closed the door behind him before turning around and flopping down on his bed with exhaustion.

He laid there for some time, willing sleep to come, but none did, and he ended up staring at the glowing digits on his bedside alarm clock tick by.

* * *

><p>Jean-Paul walked into the SHIELD room and glanced through the transparent walls of Bobby's room to find that he wasn't there. He looked questioningly at the agent at the control panel.<p>

"He's still in therapy. You're too early today." She said.

Jean-Paul looked down at his watch (he could've sworn he had come later than usual) to find that the agent was right; he was nearly half an hour early.

"Ah," he said quietly, "I'll come back later than, _non_? Thank you…"

"Eliza," the agent filled in, fingering her badge.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you really supposed to be revealing your name?"

She shrugged, "I'm usually doing deskwork. This is a promotion for me." She patted the control panel, "I'm a horrible shot, which is why I was never allowed a gun."

Jean-Paul considered this and then held out his hand, "Jean-Paul,"

She smirked and shook it, "I know."

"I'll see you later, then," Jean-Paul turned and walked away.

It was odd to learn that the agent who unlocked Bobby's door for him every day had a name and that it was _Eliza_. Sure, Jean-Paul knew that she had a name, but after eleven months, she was just a face –the blonde-haired SHIELD agent who sat at the control pane every day. He almost felt bad about not learning who she was a little bit sooner.

* * *

><p>Jean-Paul wandered about the area until an hour had passed, and then he headed back to the facility.<p>

This time Bobby was in the room, and Eliza opened the door for him, "He was angry earlier," she told him as she did so, explaining why the room was in a mess, furniture tipped over and bed sheets strewn across the floors, "But he calmed down a few minutes ago."

Jean-Paul nodded and stepped inside. In a flash, he ran around the room, righting the furniture and pick up the pillows and blankets on the ground. He walked over to the bare bed where Bobby was lying on his stomach and unceremoniously dropped the sheets on the ground nearby.

He pulled up a chair, turned it around and straddled it. Folding his arms over the top of it, he leaned forward and peered down at Bobby, "What's wrong?"

He looked up, glaring and spat, "Apparently I'm not sane enough to be released next week. I'm getting an extra two months and a load more of meds." And then he went back to sulking and didn't say another word.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm insane?" Bobby asked the next time Jean-Paul visited.<p>

The Quebecois looked up from the book he was reading in surprise. Bobby hadn't spoken all day. "I don't know," he said, "How would you define insanity?"

"That doesn't help," Bobby grumbled, stretching out across his bed and putting his face in his pillow.

"Did you want me to say 'no'?"

"Something like that," Bobby's voice was muffled by his pillow.

Jean-Paul didn't respond. They both knew what he would say, though: 'If there isn't anything wrong with you, why are you locked in a SHIELD containment facility?'

* * *

><p>"JP, you needa get some rest," Jubilee frowned, watching him pour coffee for himself in the staff room.<p>

"Later," He said, stirring his drink and then taking a sip.

"When was the last time you slept, Jean-Paul?" she wondered.

"I was sleeping earlier today," He said. It was true: he had dozed off for a few minutes in between two of his classes.

"For how long?"

"Long enough,"

"Go ta sleep, JP, or I'll tell Hank and as a doctor, he'll _make_ you," Jubilee said threateningly.

Jean-Paul crossed his arms, "I slept last night,"

"You're a good liar, dude," Jubilee said, "Except that you have huge dark circles under your eyes, so ya can't exactly pull _that_ one off."

JP sipped his coffee and leaned against the counter, "I've been staying up late."

"Yeah, well, that coffee isn't doing anything for you," Jubilee said, grabbing at it. He held it out of reach.

"Do not touch my coffee," Jean-Paul growled, "I need it,"

"You _need_ to sleep!" Jubilee retorted.

"_Mon Dieu, _Jubilee, will you stop making a scene?" Jean-Paul hissed at the young woman.

"No!" She shouted, "You give me that coffee right now, Jean-Paul Beaubier!"

Glaring daggers, but not willing to cause any more of a scene, Jean-Paul reluctantly held out his mug. Jubilee snatched it away immediately and dumped the contents down the sink.

Jean-Paul watched wistfully as the last bit of coffee disappeared into the drain and then turned back to Jubilee, "Are you happy now?"

"No, go and get some sleep."

Giving up, he just rolled his eyes, muttered something about annoying little girls under his breath and left the room.

When he entered his room, he didn't turn the lights on, but instead, stretched out across his bed.

The tension in his body was released, and he felt exhausted.

He stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, a huge PWP, but hey, it introduces a few problems, does it not? Jean-Paul is having sleeping problems… Please review!**


	4. Never Go Back

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize here belongs to The Man. Damn The Man.**

**A/N: My sister just burst out laughing while watching me chew a mouthful of cashews. I think it had something to do with the fact that I was giving her this really smug look, like "I just ate the last cashews, haha", but then she started gasping, "You're ch-chewing f-food! Bwahaha!" **

**Weirdo.**

**Anyway, here's chapter four.**

* * *

><p>Jean-Paul left Bobby's room and Eliza looked at him pointedly, "He hasn't spoken all week, you know." she said.<p>

Unfortunately, the Quebecois wasn't surprised. Bobby hadn't been speaking for the last three visits. Jean-Paul feared that Bobby was depressed.

"I'll let you in on something, Jean-Paul," Eliza whispered, gesturing for him to come closer.

He stepped forward.

"Just don't let on that I told you this, and, I'm only doing it because I know you care about him more than anyone else."

Jean-Paul nodded.

"He's not going to be able to get out; Drake is doing horrible in therapy. If he keeps it up, Dr. Stringer is going to be adding more time until his release."

"If he keeps what up, exactly?" Jean-Paul frowned

"Yelling, in therapy. Violent outbursts. Either that, or he stays silent the entire time."

"Well, has this doctor tried sending him to _anger management_?" Jean-Paul asked.

"It's not like that." Eliza said, "It's an… insanity thing."

Jean-Paul's expression hardened, "Oh." He said.

Eliza nodded and patted his arm sympathetically. "He's still set for being released in one month for now. Maybe you should talk to him the next time you visit." She suggested, "It might help."

"I believe I will." Jean-Paul said, stepping back, toward the door, "Thank you, Eliza. I'll see you next time."

"Okay," She replied, leaning back in her chair, "Come by again soon."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Jean-Paul,"<em>

_Jean-Paul looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway of the classroom. He set down his marking pen and leaned back, "Robert. How can I help you?"_

_"Well, actually, I wanted to know…" Bobby shuffled nervously and walked across the room until he was standing in front of the desk, "I, um, wanted to know… do you want to maybe go out sometime?"_

_Jean-Paul blinked, "Excuse me?"_

"_I was just thinking maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me or something… it was a stupid idea. Never mind." He turned around and walked back out the door._

_Jean-Paul stared in surprise at where Bobby had been standing._

_In a flash he was on his feet and racing out the room after Bobby. The ice mutant had his head down, and was in ice form; that way he wouldn't be able to blush. Jean-Paul grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, "You aren't joking, are you?" He said._

_"I didn't think it was funny." Bobby replied._

"_Dinner?"_

"_I figured you wouldn't be able to sit through a movie."_

_Jean-Paul smiled, "Okay."_

"_You'll go out with me?" Bobby said, somewhat incredulous._

_"Yes, of course I will," Jean-Paul said._

_A smile broke out across Bobby's face, "Great,"_

_They stood there, grinning at each other in the middle of the hall, and then Bobby leaned over and kissed Jean-Paul._

* * *

><p>Jean-Paul opened the freezer, intent on finding an ice-pack to treat the bump on his head –the result of a Danger Room session.<p>

He turned around after a moment, agitated, "There's no ice,"

Jubilee hopped off the counter, "That's what I was trying to tell you, JP. A bunch of the X-Babies are using them."

"Every single ice-pack?" Jean-Paul scowled.

"And the frozen vegetable packs." Jubilee said, moving around him to take a look in the freezer herself.

"_Merde_," Jean-Paul muttered.

"This is your own fault anyway, dude. I mean, you have _super-speed_. The only reason you were hit during the training was because you were half asleep." Jubilee pulled out of the freezer, "Here," She tossed him a can of ice cream, "Use this."

Jean-Paul looked at down at it with an odd expression.

"I mean, you _said_ that you were sleeping alright. I know you have a high-metabolism, so these hours really can't be good," Jubilee lectured, "Seriously, you have these dark circles under her eyes and you look all pasty. Hey, JP? Are you listening? I'm trying to scold you."

He looked up and held the ice cream up to Jubilee's face, "This is Bobby's,"

"Huh?" Jubilee said, "What? No, I just found it in the back behind this gross old meat-thing."

"It's Bobby's." He turned the container and Jubilee went cross-eyed to read a yellow sticky-note that was stuck and frozen to the side of it. "Property of Iceman. No eating." Her eyes uncrossed, "Oh. Wow. That's old. I'm surprised one of the kids didn't find it."

"Well they wouldn't want to touch it even if they did." Jean-Paul said.

Jubilee looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Bobby," Jean-Paul said, sitting down next to him, instead of across from him like usual.<p>

Bobby glanced sideways at him and didn't reply.

"Your behavior isn't helping you, you know." Jean-Paul said conversationally.

Bobby didn't reply.

"You're still scheduled for release in three weeks." Jean-Paul said, "And then you'll never have to come back here."

Bobby actually turned to stare at him this time. There was a look in his eye –such a fragile glimmer of hope –and he said, "Yeah?"

Jean-Paul nodded, "You'll never see this facility again. Just three weeks, _oui_? Do well in therapy, and you'll be out in no time, I promise."

Bobby turned away again, "It's not up to you… you can't promise anything."

"Maybe not," Jean-Paul admitted, "But I am confident that you will make it."

"That makes one of us." Bobby said so quietly, Jean-Paul was sure he was not meant to hear it. In a louder voice, he said, "I'm not going to go back to the X-Men."

Jean-Paul thought that was only the natural decision, "What will you do, then?" he asked.

Bobby didn't reply. He shrugged; 'I don't know'.

"You could start over." Jean-Paul suggested quietly.

Still, no reply came. Instead, Bobby stared out into the space in front of him. After a moment, Jean-Paul figured he wasn't going to answer.

But then he did; "That sounds wonderful."

"_Oui_. You can go wherever you want and begin again." Jean-Paul said carefully, making sure he didn't overdo it.

Bobby stared thoughtfully out into space and then slowly, a smile spread across his features.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was lame. Sorry. Anyway, please review. Also, check out my profile and PLEASE take the poll. **


	5. Coming Back

**A/N: Chapter … (what was it?) um, FIVE for 'Back'. Wow. I feel like it's been forever. Anyway, someone PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>"Bobby's being released tomorrow morning." Scott said, "I'm going to send Logan to pick him up, if that's alright."<p>

Jean-Paul shrugged.

Even after all this time, Scott still got it into his head that he should run everything to do with Bobby by with Jean-Paul.

"I'm sorry, but is it even a good idea to bring him back here? Is it _safe_?" Lorna spoke up just as Scott was about to dismiss the meeting.

Jean-Paul's eyes snapped over to the green-haired mistress of magnetism.

"SHIELD thinks he's safe enough to be released." Jubilee said.

"Yeah, but he seemed pretty fine last year until he attacked us." Lorna replied, "It just goes to show that he can pretend to be sane when he wants to."

"Bobby isn't going to cause any problems. He doesn't want to go back to the containment facility." Jean-Paul said, staring icily at Polaris.

"He's crazy; what does it matter?"

"He's not a mindless _animal_, though." Jean-Paul retorted.

"Still holding onto what isn't there, huh?" She taunted from across the table. Polaris crossed her legs and leaned back, observing her nails, "Get over him, Jean-Paul. I did. Quick and easy."

Jean-Paul wanted to hit the table –make some loud noise so that the woman would be startled out of her arrogant, smug attitude… Instead, the Quebecois remained composed, and he said flatly, "You never loved him_, bitch_. And his situation is your fault." He stood up swiftly and headed out.

"Oh yeah?" Lorna shouted after him, "Well maybe you didn't hear, but he never love _you_! He cheated with some random slut from a bar!"

Jean-Paul kept walking.

"Polaris!" Scott snapped, "Enough!"

* * *

><p>Bobby stepped out of the van and looked around. Logan had parked in the back –no need to attract attention for the return of the crazy ex-teacher, right?<p>

"Alright. Scott's holding a meeting at one o'clock this afternoon…" Logan informed Bobby, "And SHIELD still has ya under probation, bub. That means no powers."

"Sure, sure," Bobby said dismissively, waving away Logan's words as he started toward the mansion.

It was fairly empty inside.

Being seven o'clock, and Saturday, the students were all sleeping in.

Bobby and Logan departed ways at the staircase. Bobby headed up the stairs toward his old room. Even after a year, everything was still so painfully familiar. His room was on the third floor at the very end of the second hall.

The room was not all that dusty –it looked like someone had been in to clean it a few times. Bobby threw his bag of clothes onto the bed, but it rolled off the other side.

He sighed ad sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his face in his hands.

A moment passed where the only sound was that of Bobby breathing deeply –in, out. Then he let out a huff and flopped back on the bed.

When Bobby woke up later, it was nearly noon. He slipped off the bed and opened the door of his room, peering cautiously outside.

Someone was staring back.

"Bobby!" Jubilee exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He staggered back a bit, surprised. "Jubilee," He stated simply.

"You're back!" She said.

"Way to state the obvious, Jubes." Bobby said dryly.

"But this is great! I feel like it's been forever. I mean, you're staying, right? We need to do a lot of catching up."

"Maybe you should have visited more often when I was in _prison_." Bobby said flatly, stepping back from Jubilee. He looked down at her as she stared with wide eyes.

"I –I'm sorry, Bobby," She said quickly, "I've been really busy the last few month and we were expecting you back two months ago…"

"_Northstar_ has always been one of the busiest people we know, yet _he_ still managed to visit twice every fucking week." Bobby said with what was beginning to sound like forced calamity, "You're my best friend besides Hank, Jubilee. The least I expected was for _you_ to _be_ there."

With that, Bobby brushed past her and went down the hall.

* * *

><p>Bobby somehow managed to arrive late to the meeting discussing his own future. When he opened the door, everyone was already seated. They all stared at him.<p>

His eyes fell on Polaris, who sat three down from Scott at the end of the table. She looked up and their eyes met.

Her face twisted into a sneer and Bobby looked away, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Welcome back, Bobby." Scott said, "Have a seat." He gestured to an open chair next to him, where Storm usually sat.

Bobby began walking toward it, taking note of who was seated nearby. He would be sitting next to Storm, with Emma across from him. Sitting next to Emma was Alex, who Polaris on his other side.

He pulled out his seat with a sharp yank and then sat down.

There was a momentary silence in which everyone stared at him, evaluating his state, seeing whether he was a threat to them.

Then Scott spoke, "It's been a year since Bobby has worked with us, but now that he's returned, I expect everyone to accept him back and continue working as a functioning team. I also think it would be best if everyone just… let _bygones be bygones_." He said, looking around the room.

"An excellent idea." Jean-Paul said dryly, "Especially if it works."

"So Bobby," Polaris said sweetly, "What are your plans for the future?"

Bobby blinked and he looked at her, eyes narrowing. "Well, I'm going to call you a bitch, leave this room, and then go somewhere where the people are nice. Maybe Hawaii. Or Canada." He said matter-of-factly. He stood up, "Lorna, you're a bitch. I hope you get STDs and die early." He said calmly before exiting the room.

"He told you." Bobby heard someone say as he slammed the door behind him.

The next thing he knew, he was in his room, throwing things into a suitcase. After clearing his closet, Bobby checked his desk for any possessions. There was a surprisingly large amount of photos lining the surface. He picked one of them up and looked at the happy faces behind the glass.

He could remember the day it was taken.

...

_"Come on, JP!" Bobby called from the pool, "The water's nice!"_

_Jean-Paul walked to the edge, but stopped a few feet away, He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Bobby, "It's wet." He said._

_ Bobby laughed, "It's water –what else is it supposed to be?"_

_Jean-Paul made a face and lowered himself down to sit at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water._

_ Bobby stared at Jean-Paul's leg for a moment and then said, "You know, you're just _asking _to get pulled in."_

_ Jean-Paul grinned, swinging his legs back and forth in the water. "I know. I'm just wondering whether or not you'll actually pull me in, and when you'll do it." He replied._

"_Hm…" Bobby said, kicking back to float on his back, "There's no surprising you then, huh?"_

_ "I could always act startled when you pull me in." Jean-Paul suggested, "I'll kick and shout and everything."_

_ Bobby spread out his arms and waved them around in the water to stay afloat, "That could be amusing."_

_ "Too bad… it's not going to happen." Jean-Paul said, hopping into the water. "I hate surprises."_

_ Bobby glanced up, "Well? Water… it wasn't so bad, was it?"_

"_It's wet."_

_ "Ha! He says 'it's wet'!" Jubilee said as she suddenly appeared standing above them, "That's funny… Okay say cheese!" She raised a camera._

_ "Whoa!" Bobby said, standing up, "What are you doing?"_

"_Taking pictures!" Jubilee replied, "Now make it cute!"_

_ Bobby laughed and put an arm around Jean-Paul, pulling him close as Jubilee snapped a photo. _

_ She checked the screen, "Aw! This is definitely a keeper." She declared. "You two are perfect together."_

_..._

Bobby looked away from the picture and put it back down on the desk. After a moment, he snatched it back up, placed it on the top of the suitcase and proceeded to zip it close.

* * *

><p>"Did he really leave?" Jubilee asked.<p>

"Saw him walk out the front door mahself." Rogue said, crossing her arms.

The two X-Woman stood in front of the window, staring outside. It had just begun to drizzle when Bobby walked out, but now it was a full blown thunderstorm.

"It won't be the same." Jubilee said, "Before, we all knew he wasn't going to be gone for good… but I think he might be now." Rogue didn't answer, so Jubilee continued: "We shoulda been there for him, Rogue. Do you think if we had visited more often, he woulda stayed?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah don't know, Jubes. Maybe. Or maybe it wouldn't have made a difference at all. Bobby ain't the Robert Drake we used to know. He was always sensitive… even if it didn't seem that way. Lorna just broke somethin' inside of him, and now..." she paused as she thought of what to say, "Well, they say love changes people sometimes. They just don't let you know beforehand if it's gonna be for the best or for the worst."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of 'Back', but if you ask (and even if you don't), I might make a sequel. Please review, and be sure to also swing by my profile and take the poll there.**


End file.
